De quelle couleur est ton âme ?
by harry-gold-child
Summary: hpdm et ou hpsr Harry est de retour a Poudlard pres a se venger de ce qui d'apres lui l'ont trahis. Harry decouvrira que les etre humains ne sont pas tout noir ou tout blanc lui tout particulierement...
1. Chapter 1

**souffrir en silence**

**le retour a poudlard**

Apres un horrible été passé chez les Dursley ,Harry commençait sa sixième année au collège Poudlard.

Harry entra dans un compartiment vide et lorsqu' il voulut s'asseoir, et que son dos toucha le cuir du fauteuil, il ne put se retenir un petit cri de douleur.

- Ca ne disparaîtra donc jamais ...

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains secoué de tremblement incontrôlable.

- Salut Harry tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ron lorsque lui-même et hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment.

- Eh bien Harry tu es devenu magnifique!

Harry les regarda une lueur de haine dans le regard. Comment osaient ils lui adresser la parole ?

Harry rit mais d'un rire étrange, un rire amer.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent inquiet.

- Harry, tu es sur que ça va ?

Harry cessa de rire immédiatement.

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de mon bien être ?

Hermione parut choquer et tendit son bras vers son ami.

- Mais enfin Harry nous avons toujours...

Harry se leva furieux et repoussa d'un geste violent le bras de son "amie".

- Vraiment ? Et à quel moment ? Ah mais oui ! Sûrement quand vous avez décidé de me mettre ce bracelet ! dit Harry d'un ton amer en montrant un bracelet or et argent qui enserrait son poignet droit.

S'était un bracelt magnifique, avec deux serpents entrelacés autour d'un lion.

- Harry tu as failli… ton oncle… bégaya Ron

Harry se tourna vers lui, Ron était terrifie : jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi en colère même à la mort de Sirius.

- Toi qui te prétendais mon ami tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais eu une bonne raison ! Tu m'as vu a St Mangouste ... Tu m'as vu et pourtant toi et ta petite amie vous avez profité de ma faiblesse pour me passer ce bracelet qui amoindrit mes pouvoirs...

Hermione avait les yeux embués de larmes

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, Dumbledore...

Harry la darda d'un regard glacial, son oeil droit devenait noir ce qui terrifiait encore plus les deux autres.

- Tu as de la chance que cette chose soit autour de mon bras sinon ...

Harry n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la vitre de la porte explosait.

- Toi qui a été si proche de moi, tu devrais savoir qu'on a toujours le choix après il s'agit d'assumer ses choix et bien assumes le tiens ... Je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Harry ... tenta Ron

- DEHORS !

Harry fit un signe de la main et Ron et Hermione fut propulsés en dehors du compartiment sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves.

Harry les regarda, répara la vitre puis se retourna sans un regard pour les deux ahuris par terre.

Harry vérifia si sa colère n'avait pas fait disparaître ses sorts de dissimulation.

Il sortit de sa poche des gants en cuirs qui montait jusqu'au coude. Avant de les mettre, il regarda le bracelet aux insignes de Poudlard censée contrôlé ses pouvoirs. Pfffffffff !

Il s'allongea sur la banquette et s'endormit.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent gêné.

C'est bizarre, pensa Hermione son bras était striés de marques.

- Mon garçon, tu as drôlement changé, tu es devenu magnifique, dit Vernon en se léchant les lèvres

- Très bien si tu ne veux pas. Et puis le coup tomba, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violent.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il essaya de se lever quand il se renduit compte que quelqu'un était sur lui.

- Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fais...

Harry s'arrêta en sentant des doigts sur son torse.

- Alors Potter, t'apprécie ?

Harry sembla retrouve ses esprits et s'agitât sous Drago.

- Arrête tu vas finir pas te faire violer, s'énerva Drago fatigué de le maintenir.

A ses mots Harry repoussa d'un coup Malefoy.

Drago poussa un grognement significatif étant allongé sur le sol.

Il se releva épousseta sa robe pendant qu'Harry essayait de se calmer.

- Potter, ces vacances t'ont fait du bien.

Drago s'avançait tout en parlant et sans que sa nemesis ne s'en rende compte.

Lorsqu' il fut assez proche, il lui murmura a l'oreille :

- Les choses magnifiques et rares sa m'attire ... Fais attention a toi, mon _ange_.

Sur ce il sortit Harry lui était pétrifié d'horreur .


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisque je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois ( pffffffff) :**

_Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_genre : Drama Slash_

_Couple_ :_ HP et ... j'hesite encore entre un HP/DM et un HP/SR. A vous de choisir ! Attention homophobes s'abstenir._

_Remerciments : Tout d'abord à Yume-chan05 une talentueuse écrivanine de fanfics que je considère comme mon mentor, elle m'a beaucoup aider pour ma première fic. Donc je tenais à lui écrire un grand merci. Je tienségalement à preciser que je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle._

_Message:  Dieynaboo j'attend ta reaction pour chacune de mes fic sous un autre psedo que le mien. Yume ta reactuon mais indispensable pour continuer._

**réponse aus reviews :**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ce qui m'on lu mais surtout à ce qui m'on écrit. Mais j' ignore comment vous répondre donc ce moyen me semble le plus efficace :

Dramyre: Merci pour ta reviews; Eh oui il a du tenir assi masi il a tenu le choc. Et j'espere rendre ma fic à tes yeux mieux que pas mal.( mais si je suis modeste)

Sahada: Merci ta reviews ma donnée une idée Ne t'en fais pa Drago à beaucoup de tenu Mais face à la jalousie je me demande si ce lui sera d'une grande aide.

Dieynaboo: Cette fois encore j'espere t'impressioner.

Polarisn7: C'est la première reviexs que j'ai eu et je dois reconnaitre quelle ma fait extrement plaisir mais surout bien rigolé En effet je n'avais pas vu les choses sous ctte angle masi c'est normal j'ai toujours éte nul en géometrie. Mais c'est pas le seul ui va être en chaleur à la vue de notre Ryry

**Nouvel emploie du temps**

Harry après le départ de Malefoy tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qu'avait voulu dire Malefoy ?

- M'en fou de toute facon. dit-il en se refrognant.

- Bon...Bonjour Harry.

Harry se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant se fut pour voir la tête de Neville depassé de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut ! dit Harry

Neville paraissait encore plus gauche que d'habitude ayant enfin compris la raison de sa visite Harry pris les devant avant que ca ne s'eternise.

- Ecoute Neville tu peux agir comme d'habitude expliqua Harry en souriant. Je ne vais rien te faire il est vrai que je regrette d'avoir agit aussi violemment tout a l'heure mais j'avais ... mes raisons.

Neville detailla son ami troublé c'est vrai que le Survivant était devenu magnifique.

- Mais Harry .. tenta Neville

Harry l'arreta aussitôt

- Ecoute Neville si tu es venu pour me parler de ça tu peux sortir !

Neville s'excusa un peu effrayer. Ils finirent le voyage ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Mais Neville ne put détacher son regard quand Harry se changa pour mettre l'uniforme. Ce fut encore pire habiller le survivant était tout simplement SEXY. Harry ne se formilisa pas du regard insistant de son camarade car il ne le compris pas.

Quand le train arriva en gare tout le Poudlard Express était au courant de l'altercation entre le garçon-qui-à-survecu et ses deux qui ne le sont peut-etre plus amis.

Harry descendit du train agacer par le regard des élèves. Quand il sentit une presence derrière lui.

- Mr Potter. dit une voix glaciale que Harry ne conaissait que trop bien.

- Professeur Rogue. dit Harry en guise de bonjour sans se retourner.

Rogue eut envie de retirer des points au gryfondor juste pour le ton de sa voix et surtout son attitude un élève lui tournait le dos. Mais se retint Minerva n'apreciera probablement pas.

- Le Directeur souhaite vous voir. Vous êtes attendu dans son bureau.

Harry soupira et se retourna il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Albus Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Rogue lui retint une exclamation à la vue de son élève qui était à présent face à lui. C'est impossible ! Comment ce gamin rachitique avait pu devenir ce ... cet Adonis devant lui ? Potter avait énormement changé. Rogue continua son examen :

Il avait des hanches fines sérées dans un pantalon en cuir noir qui le moulait parfaitement ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau ce qui permettait à son professeur de voir ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés ...oui parfait. Son visage était androgyne se qui était renforcés par ses cheveux degradés lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux semblait phosphoresent à la lumière de la lune, ses lèvres étaient fermes pleines elles semblaient si douces, sa peau était pale. Ce qui sembla bizarre au directeur des serpentards qui se souvenait de James et son fils possedant une peau haleé. La seule chose qui génait sur ce visage était une cicatrice le long de sa joue droite. Mais c'était facile de la faire disparaître.

- Vous allez me devisager encore longtemps.

Rogue revint brutalement sur terre si seulement se sale gamin pouvait tenir sa langue. Rogue remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure de ca disons... comtemplation du survivant son pantalon s'était rétrécit.

Harry fatigué emboita le pas.

- Où compter vous allez comme ça Potter ? s'énerva le Serpantard furieux de voir qu'il avait " réagit."

- Je croyais que j'était attendu chez ce _cher_ Directeur répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Dire que Rogue était éttonne serais un euphemisme c'était la première fois qu'il entendait autant de haine dans la voix de son élève. A cet instant le visage du survivant paraissait furieux.

- Suivez moi dit Rogue en doublant le survivant. Mais quand Rogue passa près du Survivant il entendit quelque chose comme "comme si je ne connaissais pas le chemin" il sentit un sort permanant autour de Potter. Mais comment ce gamin avait pu...? De toute facon je ne suis plus à ca près pensa-t-il.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore celui ci les attendait. A sa vue Harry se raidit ce qui n'échappa pas au Directeur des Serpentards. Harry avait envie de le blesser de faire souffrir ce vieille homme au visage trop serein alors que lui avait souffert par sa faute. Mais il se vengerait ce n'est qu'une question de temps meme si il devait pour cela attendre des années.Mais il avait également une chance de racheter.

- Harry ! s'exclama le directeur. As-tu passés de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda Dumbledore

Une vitre se brisa. Ce qui surpris tous le monde sauf Harry. Rogue la répara immediatement.

- Le plaisir de nos retrouvailles ne sont pas partagés vous vous en doutez. Répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale. Mais en voyant le regard surpris de son Directeur.Il cru bon d'ajouter. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous remerciez vous avez bloquer ma magie alors que je n'en n'ai jamais eu autant de besoin. la voix du Survivant commencait à trembler.

Rogue fut le premier a réagir a la tirade du jeune homme:

- Potter ! De... de quelle droit osez-vous parler au directeur de cette facon ? hurla Rogue

- Le même droit que celui qui m'oblige à rester chez les Dursley et celui qui me refuse le droit d'habiter dans ma maison. Je veux dire par la Godric's Hollow et 12 Square Grimmaud. Autrement dit aucun. Répondit au tac au tac Harry.

Dumbledore était choqué jamais il aurai pu imaginer que son _chouchou _comme se plaisait à le dire certaines personnes agirait de cette facon. Mais il cru bon de répondre à ces accusations mais il aurait du savoir que le coté Serpentard de Harry était fortement accentué lors de ses colères qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

- Harry à propos de ce bracelet il est vrai que j'ai eu tort d'utiliser tes amis en abusant de ta confiance... mais n'oublies pas que tu as failli tuer ton oncle.

Rogue était au courant de cette _histoire _elle avait secouer tout l'Ordre du Phenix en effet Potter avait été très difficile à calmer personne n'avait jamais ressentit une telle puissance la terre tremblait autour de lui sur 2 kilomètres à la ronde et toutes les vitres du voisinages avait été soufflées par l'onde de magie pure que degagait le jeune homme. On ignorait ce qui l'avait calmer personne n'était parvenu à entrer dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive même Dumbledore. Severus qui avait assisté à toute la scène se demande se qui avait pu calmer Potter aussi vite et aussi brusquement.

- Vous aussi alors ... murmura Harry assez distinctement pour que ses deux professeurs l'entendent. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Vous qui êtes censé tout savoir vous qu'on considère comme le sorcier le plus puissant au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait sa fureur augmentait. J'ai une nouvelle pour vous cette mascarade est terminé. Quand vous m'avez trouvez pleurant, nu, en larmes, mon oncle dans le même état à mes pieds, aucune conclusion ne c'est imposée a votre esprit vous qui êtes si douée pour élaborer des theories ridicules. Vous avez vu ma chambre pourtant. Mais vous n'avez rien compris je suis resté deux semaines à St Mangoustes vous avez vu mon corps mais rien, à ce moment là je n'etait même plus l'ombre de moi même. Mais non RIEN. Vous n'avez rien remarqué vous qui m'avez avouer l'année dernière que vous m'aviez observer, que vous aviez veillez sur moi...

Rogue écoutait Potter avec attention, il était troublé que devaient-ils comprendrent et cette voix elle était pleine de fureur, de haine et de peine. Cette voix lui semblait familière il l'avait déjà entendu...

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Dumbledore mit quelques secondes avant de répondre troublé par la déclaration de Harry. Comprendre... comprendre quoi ? Son corps... ? Sa chambre ...? Des images passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair : une chambre avec des chaines au montant du lit, un fouet, du sang. Dumbledore se prit la tête entre ses mains ils n'y avait rien. RIEN.

Harry l'observa un mince rictus qui ne lui était pas habituel se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- L'ignorance est mère de sureté n'est ce pas Professeur. dit-il en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Ca Suffit ! s'écria Le Directeur de Poudlard en colère.

Rogue pensa que c'etait la première fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore perdre son calme. Potter également le surprenait il était très different de son père, jamais celui ci poutant suicidaire n'avait jamais parlé comme cela, à l'un de leurs professeurs non ils ne se ressemblaient plus, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ... Oh oui surtout physiquement... C'est pas le moment lui rapella une petite voix dans sa tête qui décida de suivre à contre coeur.

- Tu es ici car tu as un nouvel emploie du temps, qui sera plus chargé mais t'aidera a t'entrainer. Reprit Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'etait passé comme si sa récente colère n'avait pas eu lieu.

Harry tendit le bras pris la parchemin y jetta un bref coup d'oeil.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- On a toujours le choix toi plus quiquonque tu devrais le savoir repondit Dumbledore toujours souriant.

- C'est vrai qu'entre la peste et le colèra...

Dumbledore fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Si c'était moi pensa Rogue je l'aurait déjà avada kadavrise sur place.

- Harry je sais que c'est dur que la mort de Sirius ta touchée mais si tu acceptais de me refaire confiance... Je...

- Vous n'avez toujours rien compris s'emporta une nouvelle fois Harry. Mais je vais vous simplifiez la tache quand on perd ma confiance c'est irreversible. Maintenant si vous avez fini adieu.

Harry s'avanca d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la porte mais entendit clairement un "au revoir Harry et tu peux venir me parler quand tu le souhaites".

Harry claqua la porte et s'enfuit il avait envie de pleurer.

Rogue était seul avec Dumbledore :

- Severus aidez le s'il vous plait. dit d'un ton las le Directeur ce qui ressemblait plus à une supplique.

- Mais ... commenca Rogue.

- Je vous le demande comme une faveur. Vous avez vu son regard ses yeux me glacaient sur place. murmura Dumbledore en retournant s'assoir. Moi ils me font plutot fondre pensa Severus.

- J'ai perdu sa confiance...

- Albus que c'est-il passé ? demanda à Brule-pourpoint Severus.

- Je ne sais plus ma memoire l'a effacée. J'ignore pourquoi...?

Jamais le directeur de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard n'avait parut si las si dépasse par les évènements.

- Comment voulez-vous que j'obtienne sa confiance ? Il me hait.

- Justement il ne vous l'a jamais accordé donc vous pouvez l'obtenir. S'il vous plait veillez-sur lui à ma place. Le professeur des potions voulu protester. Severus... Je sais que vous avez toujours veillez sur lui en cachette. Je vous ai vu. Vous le suiviez pour vous assurez que Ombrage ne lui ferait rien. Ce gamin vous obsède vous ne le detestez pas avouez le une bonne fois pour toute ! Il est le lien avec votre passé et votre présent. Il serait peut-etre temps de cesser de faire l'enfant.

Severus baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il a tort pensa Rogue. Si j'ai fait tous ca c'est juste que j'esperais me debarasser de la dette que j'avais envers son père.

- Avez-vous remarquez les sorts de dissimulations autour de lui ? Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

- Oui. lls sont puissants. Je me demande se qu'il eut cacher ? répondit Severus heureux de changer de sujet.

Le silence se fit chacun pensant au jeune homme qui avait du grandir trop vite.

- Nous devrions aller dans la grande salle. Dit le directeur

Severus acquiesa en silence.

- Son nouvel emploie du temps est tres chargés alors essayez de ne pas être trop dur avec lui demain . Surtout que vous êtes tout les deux d'une humeur execrable le matin.

Severus se dit qu'il le préférait ainsi souriant bêtement.

- Demain ? matin ? Mes cours commence à 14h00 le Lundi.

Dumbledore lui sourit et lui donna une copie de l'emploie du temps du survivant. Rogue retint de justesse une exclamation de stupeur.

- Vous voulez qu'il meurt de fatigue ?

- Il doit être habituer aux conditions difficiles et à très peu dormir. La guerre se n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Tout de même pensa le Directeur des Verts et Argent :

_Lundi_: de 5h à 8h magie noire ( Rogue) 

_de 8h à 10h métamorphose (Mac Gonagal)_

_de 10h à 12h maniement des armes ( Rogue)_

_de 13h à 16h défense contre les forces du mal ( Lupin)_

_de 16h à 18h soin aux creatures magiques (Hagrid)_

_de 18h à 20h enchantements (Flitwick)_

_de 21h à 23h30 magie sans baguette ( Rogue)_

_Mardi: de 5h à 8h legimencie (Rogue)_

_de 9h à 10h Potion ( Rogue)_

_de 10h à 12h occlumencie ( Rogue) ..._

Et ainsi de suite parfois Potter terminerait à 2h et devait reprendre à 4h. Aurement dit 2 heures pour dormir. C'est impossible ! Il ne tiendra jamais pensa Rogue. Et puis je me demande quelle tête à le survivant en sortant du lit. Je serai souvent seul avec lui je vais pouvoir en profiter... après tout je ne suis pas un ex-serpentard pour rien. Oh oui ! Je sens que cette année risque d'être chaude...

Rogue n'imaginait pas c'est qu'a la table de sa maison un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris venait de se faire la même réflexion.

_**Etant donne le retard de publication je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide à paraitre mais surtout plus long . J'ai essaiyé de couper clui ci plus tard pour qu'il soit un peu plus long.**_

_**Une reviews ca fait toujours plaisir. Si... si je vous assure.**_

**_Un grand merci à tous ._**

**_Harry-Gold-Child_**


	3. Ne me regardez pas !

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

_Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_genre : Drama Slash_

_Couple_ :_ HP et ... j'hésite encore entre un HP/DM et un HP/SR. A vous de choisir !!! Attention homophobes s'abstenir._

_Remerciements : Tout d'abord à Yume-chan05 une talentueuse écrivaine de fanfics que je considère comme mon mentor, elle m'a beaucoup aider pour ma première fic. Donc je tenais à lui écrire un grand merci. Je tiens également à préciser que je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle._

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Touraz : Merci pour ton message. Un Sev/Ryry c'est noté. **_

_**Sahada : Le caractère de Harry te plait ? Vraiment tant mieux, je le trouvais un peu trop méchant tout de même…**_

_**Ingrid.94 : Merci pour ton mot. Mais comme tu m'as donné ton adresse je t'ai répondu directement.**_

_**Flo : Tu veux un Dray/Ryry ? Ok ton vote est pris en compte. Merci de lire ma fic.**_

_**Drayme : Ton message m'a vraiment fait rire et sourire. Tu as vraiment écrit avec sincérité, j'ai vraiment appréciée. Et bien entendu tes messages me font très très plaisir !!! Je crois que je commence à beaucoup t'aimer.**_

**_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review et comme je te l'ai répondu. Tu es trop hâtive dans certaines de tes conclusions_**

**_Yume-Chan : Est –il encore utile de te dire que je te considère comme mon mentor, et que tes remarques sont attendu ma Chérie._**

**_July Reeds : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre éclairera un peu ta lanterne. Pour Dumby eh bien … c'est compliqué et secret hi hi. Je sais je suis méchante désolé. Pour ses pouvoirs ne t'inquiète pas j'expliquerai cela au prochain chapitre. _**

Je vous rappelle que c'est à vous de choisir le futur amour de Harry par review !!! Nous avons 2 severus et 1 Drago.

Ne me regardez pas !!!

Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de la maison du courage. Soudain il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe :

- Je suis un gryphondor pouvez-vous me laisser entrer ? Demandat-il poliment mais sans aucun espoir.

La grosse dame faillit accepter sous le charme du jeune homme.

- Désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas répondit-elle mal à l'aise et troublée malgré elle.

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent :

- Je veux entrer. Dit Harry d'une voix puissante qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

La Grosse Dame le regarda puis fut prise d'une crise de panique.

- Oh... par Merlin ! Je n'aurais cru que ce jour arriverai...! Entrez votre Altesse.

Et elle pivota pour le laisser entrer, Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard et se précipita vers son lit, il s'assit pour réfléchir aux différents évènements de la journée. Il sortit son emploie du temps de sa poche, l'étudiant attentivement puis se redressa.

- Mais il est fou !!! Je ne vais pas pouvoir assumer tout mes cours !!! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste terriblement sensuel. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et poussa un cri. Le Survivant tremblait de douleur qu'elle idiot rien ne pourrait effacer ses marques même Poudlard qui considérait comme sa maison ne pouvait parvenir à masquer la noirceur de son âme et les souillures de son corps. Il retira ses gants et annula les sortilèges de dissimulations retira sa cape et sa chemise. Il transforma une chaise en miroir et étudia pour la énième fois son corps : Il avait la peau pale mais ça ne lui donnait pas un teint blafard mais plutôt l'apparence d'un être féerique étrange et pur. Ses bras étaient striés de griffures, on pouvait voir des marques bleues autour de ses poignets et ... des cicatrices qui indiquait une tentative de suicide... Il se mit de profil espérant mieux voir son dos mais frissonna à sa vue, on voyait des traces de brûlures de fouet... ça commençait à s'infecter... peu importe pensa-t-il "je ne peux pas mourir de cette façon".

Harry se réveilla avec des mains caressantes son visage, ne voulant pas se réveiller de peur de recevoir de nouveaux coups qui se faisait de plus en plus fréquents le Survivant feignit le sommeil. Mais paniqua quand il sentit qu'on lui dégrafait son pantalon à défaut de sa chemise cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était en lambeaux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son oncle penché au-dessus de lui.

- Oncle Vernon ?

Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Vernon poussa brusquement son neveu sur le lit, ce qui réveilla totalement Harry. Soudain le gryphondor sentit un énorme poids sur lui (et c'est pas peut dire).

- Arrêtez lâchez moi !!!

Le survivant sentit une vive douleur sur sa joue droite.

- Tais-toi ! Vernon le retourna. Le sauveur du monde sorcier était à présent allongé sur le ventre, craignant une nouvelle avalanche de coups espérant vainement que cela écourterait sa vie. Mais se fut bien pire son Oncle lui arracha son pantalon et commença à lui caresser les fesses gémissants bruyamment dans son dos. Harry compris quand un doigt s'insinua en lui et il hurla...

- crrrrrrreeeeeeee

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sa chouette agitait son aile devant lui pour le réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu tout le monde dormait...étrange. Mais compris quand il se leva en grimaçant et traversa les boucliers qu'il formait instinctivement autour de lui et son lit pour se protéger, il sentit quelque chose glissé le long de sa joue. Une larme ? Non du sang... Il se tourna vers Hedwige, qui volait autour de lui et regarda au dessus de lui, peu importe pensa-t-il Je suis plus à ça près. Harry regarda sa montre, elle avait appartenu à son père il l'avait trouvé dans les affaires de Sirius.

Il était 4 heures 10 du matin. Il décida de se lever pour prendre sa douche. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il enleva le bas de son uniforme, et la chemise qu'il avait eu le temps de remettre juste avant de dormir il remarqua que celle-ci était pleine de sang. Ce rêve avait tendance à reouvrir ses blessures morales et physiques. L'eau chaude le revigora pendant qu'il se frottait il pensa à Malefoy aussitôt ses joues se colorèrent. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi étonné surtout que les mains de Malefoy sur son corps lui avaient semblait si douces...

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de toute façon il n'avait aucun autre moyen de comparaison à part son porc d'oncle. Son été et son rêve lui avaient brouillés les idées. Il détestait les Homosexuels ce n'était que des obsédés ils le dégoûtait. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se basait sur la haine qu'il avait pour son oncle ... Le survivant sentit son bracelet le brûler dangereusement signe que sa magie lui échappait ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Il sortit de la douche une simple serviette autour de la taille, le corps dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau qui le rendait encore plus désirable. Il s'habilla mit ses gants auxquels il associa les sorts de dissimulations. Il regarda ses cheveux ceci avait tendance à pousser de plusieurs centimètres pas d'humeur à les coiffer sachant de toute façon qu'il ne pourrait rien en faire il les attacha négligemment.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ron découvert murmurant quelque chose comme manger... Harry saisit la couverture à ses pieds et le couvra, realisant son geste, le Brun se recula. Quel idiot je fais ! Pensa-t-il s'était fini maintenant ils s'étaient moqués de lui. Harry regarda une dernière fois son ami, pris ses affaires et sortit, son emploie du temps à la main.

Trois heures de cours avec Rogue la poisse, en se dirigeant vers les cachots le survivant commença à avoir soif.

- Tant pis. J'ai connu pire se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Quand il buta contre quelque chose il vit de la Bierreobeurre et du jus de citrouille sur un plateau. Alors la soit il devenait fou soit on voulait qu'il le devienne. Tout d'abord le sang puis ça ! Mais on s'est passé le mot pour le faire chier. Il se mit à gueuler dans le couloir pestant que si c'était un plaisantin il allait vraiment s'énerver.

Draco tournait près des cachots comme tout les Lundi matin à partir d'aujourd'hui comme cela avait été décidé avec les autres Préfets.

- Me fais chier ! se plaigna -t-il

Dire qu'une superbe blonde l'attendait dans sa chambre, ils avaient passés une nuit torride ensemble. Drago sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir à cette idée. C'est tout de même malheureux que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi soit ici seul. Surtout que cette fille était un très bon coup malheureusement en se réveillant seul elle risquait de lui en vouloir surtout que dés qu'elle poserait les deux pieds au sol elle sera expulsée de la chambre par magie. Quel dommage ! De nos jours plus personne étaient vierges à partir de la quatrième année, et cela grâce à Drago Lucius Malefoy. Les autres années Drago les considérait comme trop jeune et en général les quelques personnes qu'il avait baisé ... Ah oui je précise un Malefoy ne fait jamais l'amour, il couche il baise, prend son pied et c'est tout ! Donc les quelques rares personnes à avoir eu ce privilèges dans les classes inférieures n'étaient plus vierges même les mecs.

C'est désolant ! pensa-t-il. Draco arrangea ses cheveux dans un geste qu'il espérait sensuel même si il était seul, il restait l'égal de lui même la perfection incarné et une bête au lit. Oui tout lui reusissait... sauf le Quidditch et tu sais pourquoi lui souffla une petite voix. Le dernier descendant des Malefoy grogna. Potter !!! Encore et toujours Potter !!! Ce mec avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il avait pourtant tenté de s'en faire un ami mais il l'avait humilié pour finalement choisir une Belette et une Sang-de-Bourbe surtout pour finir par les envoyés valsés à travers une vitre. Faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas quand ils avaient vu les deux Gryphondors être propulsés sa première impression avait été d'aller voir le spectacle et de savoir qui avait prit cette charmante initiative. Quand j'ai relevé la tête j'ai vu le mec plus canon qu'il m'a été donné de voir. J'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai reconnu Celui-qui-a-Survecu, bref le connard de service.

Il s'est tourné vers moi m'a regarde et a détourné le tête comme si je n'existait pas. J'ai soudain été pris d'une bouffée de colère. Et il m'a fallu 1h30 pour faire disparaître les sorts de Verrouillages qu'il avait mis sur son compartiment, et quand je l'ai vu allongé, endormi, paisible j'ai pensé à un ange. J'ai verrouillé la porte, je me suis approché de son visage et...

Bon j'allais le baiser ! C'est qu'il m'avait excité a poussé des gémissements dans son sommeil, j'avais même commencé à le caresser et il s'est réveillé paniquer surtout quand je lui ai dit que j'allais le baiser. Résultat, je l'ai effrayé. Je me suis renseigné il parait qu'il est vierge, je vais me faire un plaisir de le depuceler celui la. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de goûter à ces lèvres...

- Mais c'est quoi ce bruit. Il y en a qui fantasme ...

- Potter pourrais tu éviter de geler. Ta charmante voix ma déranger.

Drago matait cet appel-au-viol-sur-patte. Des images pour le moins indécentes lui vinrent à l'esprit sur le plaisir que cette superbe bouche pourrait lui apporter.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. A quoi tu joues ? Harry était magnifique en colère avec des mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage ses yeux devenaient foncés transformés par la colère.

- C'est quoi ton problème la Fouine ? Cette phrase eut le don de ramener Drago à la réalité, coupant court à ses fantasmes totalement inadéquat.

Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il plaqua Malefoy contre le mur avec son bras.

- Moi je ne joue pas. Si jamais tu ... Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Drago d'un geste délibérément provocant venait de coller son bassin contre le Brun et bougeant sensuellement contre lui. Le Gryphondor paniqué relâcha sa prise. Le Blond en profita.

A présent le Survivant était plaqué contre le mur les bras au-dessus de la tête. Drago était collé à sa Némésis une jambe entre les siennes qu'il prenait de soin de bouger sensuellement essayant de faire réagir le Brun.

- Je t'avais prévenu Potter... Tu m'attires. Drago fit descendre une de ses mains le long des gants en cuir de Harry et commença a desserré sa cravate, il continua et faufila sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa Némésis, lui permettant ainsi de caresser son torse. Il regarda Harry qui tremblait sous lui sûrement de désir pensa-t-il. Il se pencha et lécha son cou en y déposant de petits baisers et laissant une marque bien visible, amusé par les sursauts de sa pomme d'Adam il remonta lentement pour arriver à sa joue puis à ses lèvres. Tout d'abord il les lécha et suçota sa lèvre infèriere qui tremblait.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!! NON !!! LACHEZ MOI !! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!

Drago sursauta et fut projeté contre le mur. Harry était par terre terrorise il tremblait et poussait des cris effrayés.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Mr Malefoy que faites vou ... ? POTTER !!!

Rogue se précipita vers son élève, mais ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

- Mais que lui aviez vous fait ? Cria-t-il

- Rien je... en voyant l'attitude de son Draco et la tenue de Harry il compris. Le directeur des Serpentards sentit une colère sourde l'envahir, comment cette Barbie décolorée avait osé le toucher. Rogue le plaqua au mur :

- Si jamais vous le forcé ou le touché encore je vous jure que ... le menaça-t-il

- Il avait l'air d'aimer ça je ne pouvais pas savoir. tenta de se justifier Drago. Rogue s'écarta de lui, Drago cru que la discussion était close quand il tomba à terre saignant de la lèvre. Rogue, le directeur de sa maison, un ami intime de sa famille, son professeur préfère avait frappé son magnifique visage.

- Allez-vous en et parler en à personne ou je vous promet que votre père ne te reconnaîtra pas dit Rogue d'une voix polaire.

Malefoy se leva et s'enfuit en courant, il s'enferma dans une salle et brisa tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et remarqua qu'il pleurait.

Rogue regardait avec impuissance Harry. Celui-ci se calmait petit à petit. Le survivant était recroquevillé sur lui même entourant sa tête de ses mains comme pour se protéger, du sang coulait au sol. Soudain Harry fut entouré de quatre auras une rouge, une verte, une bleu, une jaune. Soudain Harry se releva précipitamment. Rogue avait observé la scène stupéfait il n'avait jamais vu ça.

- Potter vous allez bien ? Dit Rogue en relevant son élève. Quand le fils de la personne qui détestait le plus releva la tête il fit un bond horrifié.

- Professeur ? Je suis désolé... murmura Harry la voix un peu rauque. Le gryphondor remarqua alors que sa tenue avait changée elle était rouge et or elle était semblable à celle des Fondateurs il y a 1000 ans de cela. C'était une longe robe de sorcière en queue de pie qui frôlait le sol ouverte sur le dos et le torse avec un blason étrange au niveau de coeur. Elle lui allait un peu trop bien.

- Mes gants !? Oh non !!! Il se retourna vers Rogue mais c'était déjà trop tard celui ci fixait le corps blessé et qui commençait à s'infecter de son élevé, son visage qui semblait parfait mais qu'on devinait froid et glacial à l'intérieure jamais il n'avait vu un Potter dans cet état. En effet deux natures semblaient combattre dans Potter.

- Ne me regardez pas...

Mais Rogue ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette ange qui paraissait déchu ...

- **NE ME REGARDEZ PAS !!!!**


	4. Si on joue avec le feu on se brule

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

_Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_genre : Drama Slash_

_Couple_ :_ HP et ... j'hésite encore entre un HP/DM et un HP/SR. A vous de choisir !!! Attention homophobes s'abstenir._

_Remerciements : Tout d'abord à Yume-chan05 une talentueuse écrivaine de fanfics que je considère comme mon mentor, elle m'a beaucoup aider pour ma première fic. Donc je tenais à lui écrire un grand merci. Je tiens également à préciser que je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle._

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Dieynaboo_ : Si tu trouves ça chaud tu n'as encore rien vu !!!!! Un hpdm ? Je te reconnais bien la !!!**

**_Yume-chan_ : J'espère ne pas faire trop d'erreurs dans celui-ci.**

**Sahada : De la dureté ?! C'est fort possible. Mais dis moi que ressent tu dans celui la ? Car si la dureté te dérange et bien ce nouveau chapitre te comblera mieux. Un hpdm OK.**

**_Loveful _: Mignon pseudo !!!! Ravi que ça te plaise. Un hpdm aussi !?**

**_666Naru_ : Qui est Harry ? Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ta question.**

**_Dramyre Lovy_ : Et bien si notre sentiment de sympathie est réciproque tant mieux . Un Drarry très bien. Les 4 Fondateurs, j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te répondre mais dais moi ça te plairai qu'il le soit ? Ce nouveau chapitre t'aidera peut être à répondre ?**

**_Nepheria _: Merci pour ton mot. Un Harry Sevy ok. Mais il semblerait que tu sois minoritaire. **

**_Jully Reed_ : Tu ne comprends pas ?! Ah désolé. Mais pour me faire pardonner voila la suite.**

**_Adénoïde_ : J'ai répondu du mieux possible à tes questions. Mais je te redis un merci pour ton encouragement. Marrante tes questions !**

**_Ingrid94 _: 1 ans ça me parait un peu long !! Mais c'est gentil. (Je t'ai bien répondu par mail non ?)**

**Merci à tout ce qui m'ont laisses un mot et ce qui on lu ma fic. Vous pouvez encore voter pour choisir le « doudou » de Harry !!!**

**Nous sommes à 3 Severus et à 5 Drago !!! Il semblerait que Drago vous inspire….**

**On ne joue pas avec le feu sinon on se brûle !**

-NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!!

Rogue pour la première fois était dépasse par les événements. Il se savait incapable de réconforter quelqu'un, surtout le fils de l'homme qu'il détestait, qu'il avait fait tomber plus bas que son maître. Pourtant il se rappela ses dettes envers James car malheureusement il en avait plusieurs.

Poussé par cette pensée il se rapprocha du Survivant dont le bracelet brillait beaucoup trop. Le Directeur des Serpentards tendit sa main comme l'avait fait le père de cet ange 20 auparavant il frôla l'épaule du garçon qui était couvertes de cicatrices.

Cela me fera une dette en moins envers se sale morveux se mentit-il.

Quand la main de son professeur entra en contact avec son épaule, Harry se raidit et frissonna il fit comprendre à son aine qu'il ferai mieux de garder ses distances, mais celui-ci ne baissa pas son regard et semblait le défier :

Ne me touchez pas j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !!!

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais son professeur ne cilla pas. Harry tentait de comprendre les motivations de son professeur mais comme de coutume celui ci conservait un visage impassible.

Vous avez le choix Potter soit vous me suivez soit je serai dans l'obligation d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au Directeur et de mentionner le fait que votre bracelet commence à se fissurer….

Allez au diable !!! Hurla le Survivant.

Il tenta de fuir mais la main toujours présente sur sa nuque l'en empêcha il se retrouva ainsi allongé sur le sol un poids au dessus de lui le retenant. Rogue le plaqua sous lui et maintenait ses poignets de chaque cote de sa tête. Harry lui tentait de se soustraire par tout les moyens mais c'était inutile il était trop affaiblit pour cela. Quand Harry cessa de s'agiter son professeur pu enfin relâcher quelque peu son étreinte et admirer les courbes du corps du Survivant. Son torse imberbe était magnifique il se pencha en avant et l'effleura de sa bouche. Harry frissonna ce regard il le connaissait.

Dégagez de la !!! Vous me faites mal !!!! s'énerva-t-il

Rogue sortit des limbes brumeux de son esprit et sentant le regard de son élève sur lui, il détourna le regard. Ce gamin avait autant de pouvoir sur lui que son père. Il vit alors ses mains couvertes de sang, celui de Potter.

Potter … Venez ici vais vous soigner. Dit Rogue en se relevant troublé.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! répondit Harry avec hargne en se redressant.

Je ne vous demande pas votre avis !

Vous êtes comme tous les autres, j'ai vu comment vous m'avez regarder ! Et je déteste ça !!! JE HAIS CA !!!! Rogue fut surpris de cette réplique car il ne la compris pas.

Vous êtes un idiot pour quelqu'un dont le destin est de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, vous n'êtes pas assez opportuniste et c'est ou l'infirmière et ses questions ou moi et ma discrétion. Rogue commençait à perdre patience.

Si vous m'aidez pour payer votre dette envers mon père je préfère me débrouiller seul.

Rogue savait que ça relation avec la gryphondor dependerai de sa réponse, mais il ne pouvait mentir quelque chose lui murmura que son élève le saurai. Les yeux verts émeraude de son élève le dévisageaient, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à lui.

Il est vrai que j'ai une dette envers vous, mais ce n'est pas ma seule motivation. Rogue évitait de regarder son élève. Pour une fois que je fais le premier pas cela serait offusquant que vous refusiez.

Harry ne savait que dire. Il ne put qu'acquiescer et tendre la main vers son professeur qui le releva doucement. Rogue ressentit un sentiment qu'il ne lui était plus familier depuis 20 ans.

Rogue se dirigea vers la salle qu'il avait préparer pour l'entraînement de Harry.

Harry ne pensait plus depuis l'instant ou sa main glacée était rentre en contact avec son professeur le plus hai…. C'était comme ci par ce simple contact il lui avait redonné le courage et le confiance qu'il avait toujours face a lui et qu'il avait momentanément perdu. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier cette sensation qui semblait lui rappelait Sirius. Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Si Sirius avait été la est ce que ça aurait été différent ?

Je ne pense pas monsieur Potter. Dit la voix sèche du professeur Rogue. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait formulé sa question à voix haute.

C'est vrai…. Il est mort. C'est ridicule d'y penser ou d'espérer dit d'un ton mi résigné mi triste qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Espèce de sale gosse !!!

Avant même que Harry puisse réagir Rogue l'avait soulevé et plaquer contre le mur. Harry poussa un cri de douleur.

Ca suffit !!!! Arrêtez de vous lamenter ! Vous êtes l'espoir d'un pays, vous n'avez pas le droit de faiblir ne serai ce que pour les autres. Hurla Rogue

Lâchez moi !!! Sale Mangemort !! Cria Harry en se débattant.

Rogue vit rouge pris d'une impulsion aussi soudaine que violente il fit la seule chose a quoi l'on pensait quand on voyait Potter.

Harry après la tirade de Rogue n'avait eu qu'une seule envie celle de le tuer. Moi ! Je suis égoïste !!! Mais maintenant il était effraye, la langue de son professeur essayait de pénètre sa bouche de force. Il lui faisait mal. Ca allait donc recommencer personne ne pouvait se comporter normalement en le voyant.

Oncle Vernon, je vous en prie laissez moi !!! S'il vous plait !!!

La ferme le monstre !!!! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça !

C'est faux !

Les coups pleuvaient mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il voyait cela comme une délivrance puisque après il s'évanouissait et sa magie le guérissait lentement. Mais cette fois cette chose qui lui servait d'Oncle ne comptait pas s'arrêter la Harry luttait contre le bienfait de l'inconscience. Des mains bougeait sur son corps ses vêtement lui était retire ou arracher…

Potter ! Revenez !

Rogue pour la première fois depuis longtemps était dépasser par les événements. Harry Potter semblait tétanisé ses yeux était devenu vitreux. Rogue savait ce que ressentait le Survivant pour avoir joué les deux rôles dans sa vie celui du violé et celui du vio…

Il l'a vu !!!! Il la vu !!! Il la vu !!!! C'est fini !!!! Pensa le Gryphondor.

Le Serpentard essayait d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu ou plutôt de se convaincre de l'interprétation de ce qu'il avait vu ! Le gamin s'était fait violé ?! Le Directeurs des Verts et Argents regarda le prince des Gryphondor et son air apeuré. Apparemment les Potter sont condamnés à subir ça de génération en génération. Ils sont trop désirable pour leur propre bien j'en sais quelque chose pensa-t-il.

Je vous interdis de répéter ce que vous avez vu !!! ordonna d'une voix glaciale Harry qui avait repris contenance.

Rogue fut partagé il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il était désole et qu'il avait le droit de pleurer, mais le ton employé par Potter ne lui plu guère.

Et que compter vous faire pour m'en empêcher.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils

C'est simple dans le meilleur des cas je dis que vous avez abusé de moi … et dans le pire des cas je vous ferai la même chose qu'à mon oncle mais cette fois personne n'interviendra. La voix du Survivant était sans émotion, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa colère été palpable. Mais Rogue décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Votre bracelet vous empêche ces accès de rage meurtrière dont vous semblez souvent pris. Seuls quelques professeurs peuvent réduire le pouvoir dont le contrôleur fait preuve pour vous permettre de vous entraînez.

Ce bracelet ? … dit-il en tendant le bras. Il m'a l'air bien fragile.

En effet le contrôleur laissait apparaître quelques traces de faiblesses caractérisées par des fissures. Harry souriait il était redevenu cette personne froide, dont le sourire et les manières faisaient froid dans le dos, sa beauté faisait penser a celle du diable, ses yeux était assombris le rendait encore plus maléfique. Ce même Harry qui avait projeté ses meilleurs amis.

Vous m'avez l'air bien sur de vous. Vous faisiez moins le fier face à … cet homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des chaînes apparurent sur le mur et le clouèrent sur celui-ci. Si Harry fut surpris il ne le montra pas. Il s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle presque féline, se pencha légèrement sur la bouche de son professeur, celui ci frissonna. Ce qui fit sourire son élève qui souffla sur ses lèvres. Harry décidé à sa venger fit glisser sa main de la bouche de son professeur jusqu'à son nombril. Il avait pris soin de tracer lentement avec toute la sensualité dont-il était capable des arabesques sur le torse du Serpentard, et de s'amuser avec sa pomme d'Adam dont les surbresauts l'amusait.

Rogue n'en menait pas large il avait failli s'évanouir quand il avait cru que cet adonis allait l'embrasser. Mais non ! Potter avait préférer le torturer, il s'amusait de ces réactions et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir et malheureusement son élève n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte totalement.

Comme si il avait entendit le vœu de son aîné Harry arrêta donc son ascension au niveau du nombril. Il voulut retirer sa main mais frôla malencontreusement le sexe dressé de son professeur. Et celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissant. Harry releva les yeux surpris vers lui. Ce que vit Rogue lui fit mal ces magnifiques émeraudes si expressives ne reflétaient que du dégoût, du mépris et … de la peine. Se sentant observer Harry se reprit aussitôt. Il se pencha à nouveau sur la bouche du Serpentard il vit du sang couler de ses lèvres. En effet Rogue s'était tellement retenu pour ne pas gémir qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres au sang. Il essuya d'un coup de langue rapide le sang.

Cette fois Rogue ne put se retenir et jouit, cela n'échappa pas au Gryphondor, qui lui sourit d'un air supérieur, l'ex Mangemort se maudit et jura par tout les saint et démon qu'il lui ferait payer.

Qui est ce qui est à présent terrifié ? Et fait moins « le fier ». Votre regard sur moi me dégoûte, c'est le même que le sien. Vous inquiétez pas je ne mourrais pas il faut bien que je satisfasse mes pulsions meurtrières et j'avoue que vous me tentez mais… je ne tirai aucune gloire à vous tuez au contraire certains me féliciteraient. Déclara Harry d'une voix dure et sans appel

Harry se détacha de son professeur toujours attaché, humilie et furieux et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ah ! J'oubliais ne vous attaquez pas à plus fort que vous. Dit le Gryphondor avec toute la suffisance dont il était capable.

Harry sortit, sur le seuil, il se rappela son « physiques » et sa tenue. D'un coup de baguette il régla le problème et remit des sorts de dissimulations ayant pour intermédiaire ses gants. Il entendit Rogue pester mais n'y prêta pas attention. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Les chaînes sortit de nulle part ? Cette tenue ? Comment Rogue avait pu voir ses souvenirs? Et j'en passe …

Tu étais beaucoup mieux comme tout à l'heure. Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Rogue tout le monde à envie d'une seule chose en te voyant. Dit une voix rieuse et sensuelle.

Harry releva la tête et vit un jeune homme magnifique, les cheveux blond presque blanc et les yeux gris qui le fixaient avec convoitise et envie.

Eh oui Potter ! Tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi.

A SUIVRE…..

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais plein plein de contrôle.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut n'hésitez pas a laissez une trace écrite de vos impressions

Merci

Harry-Gold-Child


	5. Decouvertes et prise de consciense

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

_Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Genre : Drama Slash_

_Couple_ :_ HP et ... j'hésite encore entre un HP/DM et un HP/SR. A vous de choisir !!! Attention homophobes s'abstenir._

_Remerciements : AkinoSabaku qui a gentiment accepté de devenir ma Bêta !!! Je pense qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour les fautes. Hi Hi_

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Yumechan05 : Merci pour ta review. Et à présent ça te plairait d'être à la place d'Harry ? Probablement non nous préférons les hommes murs. Merci j'espère que je ferais pas trop d'erreur cette fois._

_666naku : C'est vrai que tant que je ne serais pas explicite tu ne pourras que faire des suppositions !!! Avec qui il va finir ? Je vous l'ai dit vous choisissez ! Merci pour ta review mais il faut être patient et bien accroché car mon esprit pervers est plein de surprise…._

_Sahada : Eh bien malheureusement Harry est encore piégé. Eh oui la vie est dure pour notre Ryry !!!! _

_AkiNoSubaku : VOICI MA BETA !!!! Merci pour le compliment et pour ta review mais à présent pour les fautes tu es là !!!!_

_Dramyre lovy : Coucou ! Non PERDU Harry n'est pas un veela, c'est autre chose… Tu étais un peu perdu ? Désolée c'est vrai que l'histoire enfin… l'intrigue est un peu compliquée et mon style d'écriture ne doit pas aider. En tout cas merci pour ta review._

_Elise : Coucou Elise je veux bien t'expliquer ce que tu veux dans la mesure du possible encore faudrait-il être un peu plus précise… Merci pour ton encouragement !_

_Eqwene Al 'Vere : Merci pour ta sincérité ! J'adore qu'on me flatte (ça y est je recommence) Un hpdm c'est noté. Merci_

**_Pour le sondage vous pouvez encore voter !!!! Alors profitez en !!!! Nous avons à présent 3 Severus et 6 Drago. Mais la bouteille d'huile ambulante …. Hum … Pardon c'est pas objectif ça !_**

_**En tout cas tout n'est pas perdu pour Sev !!!!**_

_Note d'Aki la bêta : Votez Hpdm !!! par pitiééé ! lol ! Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin de votre lecture, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… une petite dizaine de seconde pour le lecteur, une grande semaine de bonheur pour l'auteur !! enjoy ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Découverte et prise de conscience**

Drago jubilait, Harry Potter était au pied du mur. En six ans c'était la première fois que Drago avait autant l'avantage, c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé pensa-t-il.

Le prince des Gryffondors soumis, il en aurait poussé un gémissement de plaisir. Le Serpentard devinait le malaise du brun à la façon qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre et surtout …. à ses yeux. Les yeux de Potter avaient toujours été très expressifs, la façon dont ses émeraudes s'obscurcissaient quand il était en colère, quand ils devenaient vitreux, quand il était gêné, et surtout quand il était heureux ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Sa mère lui avait au moins servi à autre chose qu'appauvrir son sang pur. En cet instant ces yeux reflétaient de la peur, de la colère …. De la puissance ?

Harry, lui, n'en menait pas large. Cet espèce de dépravé avait tout entendu ?! Le Survivant réfléchissait au moyen de se tirer de là, mais le regard dont Malefoy le couvrait l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Rogue étant donné leur dernier tête à tête. Ses pouvoirs agissaient de façon autonome et surtout il les contrôlait de moins en moins. La meilleure solution était de l'ignorer le temps de trouver quelque chose….

Drago vit Potter s'avancer vers lui, le frôler, et continuer son chemin. Mais pour qui se prenait cette espèce de pute !!! L'ignorer lui ! Très bien Potter avait choisit. Il lui attrapa le bras, le serra, espérant lui faire aussi mal que lui se sentait. Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans ses jambes, lui faisant plier sous son poids bien que Potter soit léger, il lui attrapa les mains et les lui tordit dans le dos :

« Tu as eu tord de me provoquer le balafré. » Susurra t il à son oreille, en resserrant sa prise et en arrachant un petit cri au prisonnier.

« Tu me fais mal ! » dit Harry d'une voix glaciale. « Ca suffit maintenant !!!! »

Le Gryffondor essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur, malheureusement Malefoy n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Quand il vit Malefoy sortir sa baguette de sa main libre, il essaya de faire appel au reste de sa magie, mais il utilisait déjà trop celle-ci pour diminuer la souffrance qu'il subissait.

« Incarcerem. »

Drago s'éloigna quelque peu du corps de son amant, et cela eut pour effet de faire réagir une partie de son anatomie située en dessous de la ceinture. Potter était ligoté, à genoux, les cheveux détachés avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur les yeux, le reste était éparpillé et donnait l'impression d'une personne ayant eu des nuits agitées. Inconsciemment, il tendit la main et commença à caresser la joue du Survivant qui frissonna à son contact. Sa main descendit de plus en plus bas pour arriver au col de sa chemise qu'il déboutonna. Il admira son travail, Potter était vraiment un trophée magnifique. Drago se pencha et effleura ce torse parfaitement bien dessiné de ses lèvres.

« Dégage ! Sale obsédé ! » dit d'une voix glaciale Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

« Allons Potter, je suis sûr que ça ne te déplaît pas. » Répondit avec suffisance Drago.

« Parce que j'ai l'air emballé peut être ? »

Drago regarda. En effet Potter ne semblait absolument pas exister contrairement à lui. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes face à lui. Potter ne paressait pas effrayé, pourtant tout à l'heure quand j'ai été… disons… entreprenant, il a paniqué et pleuré. Potter changeait de personnalité avec une facilité déconcertante. Il soupira, cela avait toujours été comme ça avec lui, il n'avait jamais su comment réagir avec Potter.

« Eh bien Malefoy. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu faisais peine à voir. Forcer tes compagnons, j'étais sûr que ta « popularité » n'était que foutaise comme toute ta personne. » Le railla Harry.

Harry avait encore une fois réussi à faire sortir de ses gongs le Serpentard, qui, par des gestes brusques, lui arracha sa chemise laissant voir son dos lacéré en voie de guérison et son torse. Harry ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Mais Drago remarqua que se respiration était devenue difficile, comme s'il prenait sur lui-même.

« Et toi alors, une personne aussi faible que toi, être capable de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres… tu n'es déjà pas capable de défendre ton bien le plus précieux. »

Harry devint pâle, ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Drago su qu'il tenait le bon fil.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être sale. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup te défendre pour être dans un tel état, je t'ai connu plus combatif. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je te prenne dans le couloir, cela ne sera pas la première fois n'est ce pas ? Mais je te promets d'y aller plus lentement et de ne pas te battre… tu dois un être un sacré mauvais coup pour que l'on te frappe le dos comme ça. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Dehors un orage éclatait, le ciel était noir, signe qu'une tempête se préparait. Mais les deux adversaires ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Drago commençait à paniquer, Potter ne bougeait plus contrairement au château, qui paressait trembler. Il se décida à agir quand il vit une pierre se décrocher du plafond et commencer à se décrocher du château. Harry, lui, était toujours en transe et n'entendit pas Drago lui hurler de bouger, et ne sentit pas non plus les sorts que lui lançait son ennemi pour l'écarter.

Potter ne bougeait pas. Il avait deux possibilités… soit il laissait Potter mourir, et était persuadé d'être récompensé par le seigneur des ténèbres, soit il le sauvait. Si jamais on l'accusait de n'avoir rien fait, il pourrait toujours le nier, certes il n'avait pas tout tenté, mais il avait essayé. Il se décida à ne rien faire quand il regarda les yeux de Potter.

« Et merde !!! »

Drago venait de plonger et de sauver Potter in extremis. Potter était dans ses bras, il sentait bon. C'est là que Malefoy compris.

« Potter arrête ça !!! Tu vas tous nous tuer ! »

Flash Black

« Harry calme toi ou tu vas tuer tout le monde. Ton pouvoir est immense tu ne dois pas l'utiliser de cette façon. »

Elle savait qu'Harry ne pourrait lui répondre. Si on pouvait encore l'appeler Harry, car il ne lui ressemblait en rien, l'ange de la mort semblait un surnom plus approprié. »

« Harry ça suffit arrête ça !!!! Tu vas tous les tuer !!!! » dit une autre voix aimée et familière à Harry.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, dans ces bras qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient le protéger.

« Te voila enfin réveillé Potter. »

Harry sursauta à cette voix et se dégagea de ces bras qui lui avaient parus chaleureux, il rougit quand Drago lui fit un magnifique sourire. C'était un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas, car le sourire avec lequel il s'assurait ses conquêtes était différent.

« Tu vas cesser de me dévisager ainsi, tu… »

« Malefoy ! » Cria Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

Le Serpentard était blessé au flanc et à la jambe. Quand la pierre était tombée, un bout s'était détaché et était venu écraser sa jambe. Quant au flanc, en protégeant Potter il avait atterrit sur des morceaux de verre, dont l'un, plus gros, l'avait blessé lui… au lieu du brun.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Harry en comprenant la situation. « Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors que … ? »

« Tais toi. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. » Le coupa Drago.

Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. S'il le savait. Il n'avait pas voulu que Potter meurt de cette façon, il voulait sa mort, mais pas comme ça, il voulait une mort digne de lui. En fait non, il ne voulait pas sa mort. Potter pourtant… rien que son nom lui donnait envie de s'énerver, mais quant il avait regardé le Gryffondor, il avait sentit la détresse dans ses yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas que le Survivant meurt, il ferait tout pour ça, tout simplement parce que ….

« Je suis un idiot » murmura Drago.

Harry se demanda rapidement ce qui avait poussé Malefoy à agir de cette façon. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et posa sa main sur la blessure. Tout d'abord rien ne se passa.

« Drago tu n'as pas intérêt a mourir ! Bats toi bon sang ! »

« Tu me saou… »

Et Drago s'évanouit, Harry cru qu'il était mort et fut rassuré quand il sentit la main de Drago se resserrer autour de la sienne, il s'était seulement évanoui sous la douleur.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une chochotte… » dit-il en riant doucement. Mais son rire fut de courte durée, les battements du cœur du Serpentard étaient irréguliers. Harry arracha brusquement les vêtements qui l'empêchaient d'entendre le cœur du blond. Il paniqua encore une fois, il avait tué quelqu'un… Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient sur la blessure de Malefoy. La blessure brillait intensément, Harry baissa le regard et ne compris pas tout de suite la cause de cette soudaine lumière.

C'est moi ! Ca a toujours été moi ! Il releva la tête et personne ne fut là pour voir les yeux d'Harry qui paressaient fluorescents. Sa tenue changea une nouvelle fois, cette fois elle était verte et argent, dans la même coupe que l'autre, sauf que celle-ci semblait montrer que la personne qui la portait n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce vêtement magnifique était en trois parties : tout d'abord une cape, noire à l'extérieur et verte bouteille de l'intérieure, puis un sweat avec un col en v qui était cousu de fil d'argent. Il était vert, mais d'un vert si foncé qu'il en paressait noir. Dessus, un emblème composé de deux ailes surmontées d'une couronne. En dessous des ailes on pouvait voir une croix retournée, sur laquelle un serpent était enroulé, protégé par un lion tenant une épée. Enfin, le pantalon, qui épousait parfaitement les courbes du gryffondor, il était noir et les ourlets étaient également cousus de fil d'argent. Ses cheveux poussèrent encore davantage mais les mèches étaient maintenues par une torque en or et argent, incrustée par quatre pierres précieuses : un diamant, un saphir, un rubis et une émeraude. Il su à ce moment qu'il était différent. Il regarda Malefoy, il avait une dette à présent. Il posa ses mains sur sa blessure et celle-ci guérit.

« Harry !!! »

Harry se tourna et Dumbledore ne pu retenir un cri se surprise. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était magnifique, d'une beauté effrayante. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient un « problème ». Le Survivant se retourna vers le blessé et s'assura que tout allait pour le mieux pour lui. Il n'y avait à présent plus aucune trace de blessures et ses vêtements paressaient neufs.

« Dire que tu me répugnes… »

« Harry. »

Harry se retourna, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux et sa beauté n'était plus aussi effrayante. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et MacGonagal se tenaient devant lui.

« Vous vouliez me voir … ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Potter que cherchez vous donc ? » s'écria le Professeur MacGonagal qui ne reconnaissait plus son élève.

« La Vengeance. » Répondit-il sans émotion.

« Mon garçon, est-ce toi le responsable de tout ceci …. » Demanda Dumbledore en montrant l'état délabré du château.

« Possible… Mais il est vrai qu'il est plus beau ainsi … » Harry ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa particularité, et le château retrouva sa beauté d'antan, comme si le château venait d'être construit.

« Harry, il faut que tu nous expliques. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Comment pouvons nous t'aider si… »

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Coupa une voix sèche.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait vous n'avez aucune preuve !!! Vous n'avez pas le droit !!!! »

« Vraiment et qui va m'en empêcher ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix ironique.

Harry s'avança d'un pas furieux, il attrapa le col du Directeur des Serpentards, lui sourit et le tira vers lui à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

« Merci…. »

Et l'Adonis s'évanouit dans les bras de son Professeur sous les regards très très étonnés des deux autres. Rogue le souleva à la hauteur de son visage, et lui murmura pour que lui seul entende « 55 points pour Gryphondor »

« Severus vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie » lui conseilla Dumbledore.

« Est-ce un ordre ou un conseil ? »

« Voyons mon ami, c'est un conseil, je souhaite ce qu'il a de mieux pour Harry. Et puis, l'élève de votre maison est actuellement évanoui sur le sol, peut être que Minerva serait plus apte à s'occuper d'Harry. »

« Puisque c'est un conseil, je ne vous obéirais pas. Tout comme vous je veux le bonheur de ce garçon, je n'ai pas risqué ma vie jusqu'ici pour qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et puis, Harry n'est pas un menteur, c'est un Gryffondor, et je suis sûr qu'il avait une raison pour agir ainsi…. Pour Drago, d'après ce que je vois, il commence à se réveiller et à l'air en parfaite santé. »

Rogue tourna le dos au Directeur en portant son précieux paquet.

« Albus n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure… » murmura Severus toutefois assez fort pour que son Directeur l'entende.

Rogue descendit les escaliers pour se rendre sur la salle de demande où il pourrait tout trouver pour soigner le Gryffondor. Il admira le Survivant dans son sommeil. Il était magnifique, la nature devait pleurer la création d'un être si parfait. Il souffla sur les mèches qui cachaient le visage de son protégé temporaire. Quand un papier tomba, le Serpentard se pencha en faisant attention de ne pas déranger le Survivant et le ramassa :

_Salut Beau Brun_

_Je t'attends pour terminer notre exploration mutuelle et physique plus en détails Dimanche à 19h tu sais où._

_Drago Lucius Malefoy_

Alors là !!! Cette espèce de Barbie peroxydée avait des vues sur Potter !!! « Une exploration physiques » !! Ce sale gamin ! De quoi il parle ? Il a déjà touché Potter ?

Son énervement croissant mis le feu au mot. Tant mieux pensa Severus. Je déteste la concurrence.

**A SUIVRE ….**

_Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!! J'espère pouvoir publier plus vite pendant les vacances de Noël et pour ça j'ai besoin d'encouragements !!!! Si vous voyez de quoi je parle…_

_**Harry-Gold-Child**_


	6. Action Réaction

**Souffrir en silence**

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_genre__ : Drama Slash_

_Couple_ :_ HP et ... j'hesite encore entre un HP/DM et un HP/SR. A vous de choisir ! Attention homophobes s'abstenir._

Réponses au reviews :

**Nepheria** : Coucou et oui c'est moi je termine ou du moins continu ma première fic ! Merci de m'avoir encore et toujours encouragée j'espère que ce chapitre après cette longue absence sera suffisamment intéressant pour me faire pardonner. Encore Merci Bisous

**yuki-chan** : Kikoo ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et je prends bien en compte ton vote. Je suis contente que tu étais sensible à la douleur de Harry j'avais peur de ne pas avoir fait passer assez d'émotion. Donc, tu me rassures. Merci encore. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te fais de Gros Bisous ‼ ‼

**jo **: Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant malgré une attente impardonnable. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**adenoide** : WOUAH c'est une analyse ! En effet Drago est très instable comme personne comparé au mature Severus mais les lecteurs semble être prêt à faire souffrir davantage Harry. Ce qui est inévitable si je le met avec Drago mais on verra bien cela peut changer. En tout cas merci de toujours me laisser des review alors je ne peut que profondément m'excuser pour l'attente. Je te fais de Gros Bisous et te remercie encore ^^

**Heroica Fantasia 8 :** Coucou merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ce qui est la moindre des choses étant donné l'attente. Bisous

**Mini-Yuya :** Tu avais oublié de me donner ton adresse mail sinon je t'aurais envoyé la première partie de la fic que j'avais déjà écrits et que j'ai fini récemment. J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira malgré la longue attente.

_**Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter apparemment mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. De plus, ce chapitre afin d'être publié dans les plus bref délai n'a pas été corrigé j'espère que cela n'altéra pas la compréhension.**_

_**Pour les votes nous sommes à présent 5 Severus et 8 Drago.**_

Chapitre 6 : Action Réaction :

Drago Malefoy se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable. Il se redressa et cru qu'il allait tuer l'infirmière quand celle-ci lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Pas le moins du monde intimidé il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Ou croyez-vous allez Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda telle d'une voix glaciale.

- Dans ma chambre de Préfet, et à part un mal de tête du à votre voix de mégère je vais bien.

- Eh bien puisque vous allez mieux et que je suis une vielle mégère je suppose qu'une potion contre le mal de tête serait inutile puisque seule ma présence vous importune. A présent veuillez sortir de mon infirmerie Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Drago la fusilla du regard mais s'en alla de l'air le plus digne qu'il pu. A mesure, qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre son mal de tête disparaissait et les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il dit le mot de passe et s'écroula sans son lit. Le visage de Potter au-dessus de lui quand il l'avait cru mort puis évanouie était magnifique, jamais Drago n'avait vu de créature aussi belle. Il se rappela alors le mot qu'il lui avait glissé avant de s'évanouir complètement et pour de vrai. Oui Harry Potter sera la plus belle pièce de sa collection.

Flash Back.

- Severus je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Harry… Soupira le Directeur.

- Professeur vous savez que jamais je ne vous trahirai ?

- Severus je vous fais entièrement confiance et vous le savez.

- C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de laissez Potter réfléchir un peu. Il a été profondément affecté par ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances et …

- Je ne peux pas le laisser tuer des gens autour de lui !

- Il n'a tué personne ! le défendit Rogue.

- Parce que nous sommes intervenue, il a failli tuer toute sa famille.

- Sa famille ? Vous osez appelez ça une famille, il le battait, ce porc qui lui servait d'oncle la … ! Rogue s'interrompu.

- Continuer Severus. Que c'est-il passé ? Que lui ont-il fait ? Demanda Dumbledore alarmé. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue défendre le fils de James Potter si il le faisait la situation devait vraiment être grave.

- Rien …Je ne sais rien … Mentit le professeur de potions. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire au directeur. De plus, il n'était même pas sur de ces affirmations.

Rogue regardait son élève s'agiter dans son sommeil, il paressait tourmenté. Il soupira et tira une nouvelle fois le drap qui couvrait le corps du Survivant. Le Gryffondor était magnifique… Son torse musclé avec de légère cicatrice invitait au baiser. Sa peau pale qui donnait envie de la sucer. Ses jambes fines…

Harry bougea dans son sommeil, il avait froid. Rogue le comprit, soupira le couvrit et retourna à sa contemplation. Le visage du Survivant avait littéralement changé. Durant sa nouvelle colère, il était d'une beauté tellement effrayante. Et après chaque colère su brun celui-ci devenait de plus en plus beau, comme si il gardait des séquelles de ces transformations du à ses trop fortes émotions. De plus, malgré l'absence de ses gants donc de ses sorts de dissimulation, ses blessures étaient absentes seul quelque cicatrice ou une couleur foncé subsistait, qui pouvait permettre de soupçonné de la maltraitance. Mais la chose la plus étonnante était cette chose sur la tête de Potter. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que cela avait du coûté une fortune, la finition et les détails étaient extraordinaires. « Comme tout ce qui concerne Potter » Pensa-t-il. Il se souvint alors du « merci » murmurer par son élève. Il avait toujours su que le seul moyen, de se faire respecter c'était d'être sévère. Harry Potter semblait aussi étonné qu'eux, mais il jouait la comédie. Tout n'était que comédie ! Et ceux depuis son retour. Il avait besoin qu'on agisse avec lui normalement comme avant.

Soudain il vit quelque chose briller à travers le drap. Sans réfléchir davantage il fit glisser le drap sur le corps de Potter en essayant de ne pas trop penser avec ses hormones devant une telle vision. Le même symbole que sur les vêtements de Harry est apparu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un tatouage plus à une marque au fer rouge. Du bout des doigts il commença à tracer les contours de la marque : une couronne surmontée d'une paire d'ailes, une croix retourné et un serpent protégé par un lion tenant une épée. Mais il délaissa bien vite cette marque hypnotiser par autre chose…Ca main devenait plus aventureuse elle remontait vers un des bouts de chair rose, elle continua le chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Quand une main attrapa la sienne et que deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent.

- Qu'alliez vous faire ? Demanda d'une voix glaciale Harry

- Potter je vous conseille de me lâcher. Ordonna Rogue pas intimidé.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement Harry le lâcha et regarda son corps. Il était en caleçon et …

- Mais … Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hurla Harry. Vous allez m'enlevez ça tout de suite !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler

- Ah oui ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez osé tatouer sur mon torse.

Harry s'était levé et lui faisait face furieux. Voyant que son professeur n'était pas près de lui répondre, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Rogue le laissa faire semblant attendre quelque chose. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Harry avait l'air de plus en plus septique pendant qu'il s'habillait en effet les événements de … il n'en n'avait aucune idée en fait lui revenaient en tête. Il reconnu soudain le symbole sur sa cape le même que sur son torse. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue, qui l'ignora délibérément. Harry vexé fit de même. Quand il fut habillé il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas mal au dos, il glissa sa main sous ses vêtements et sentit des fines cicatrices sur son dos. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue qui évitait de le regarder.

« Ce sale gamin n'a donc aucune pudeur » pensa Rogue. Il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le glissement des vêtements sur le corps presque adulte derrière lui. Il se retint à grande peine d'attraper ses mains et de la plaquer contre le bureau et de le pervertir quand il sentit les mains de son récent fantasme se poser sur son dos.

- Merci. Dit une nouvelle fois Survivant sur un ton qui n'avait rien de reconnaissant. Il avait suffisamment remercié son professeur pour le reste de sa vie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi. Cela fait deux fois que vous vous excusez sans raison. Répliqua sèchement Rogue, cela fit sourire Harry. C'était comme cela que se devrait être une haine farouche.

Harry le retourna lentement, pas du tout effrayé par le ton employé par son professeur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment autre que le désespoir et la haine traversèrent les deux émeraudes.

- Vous êtes plus attentif à mon corps qu'à mes propos… Vous êtes le seul qui n'est pas changé de comportement envers moi… Qui ne me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre.

- Vous n'y êtes pas. Ne confondez pas tout… D'ailleurs votre corps ne me donne absolument pas envie.

- Tant mieux car le votre non plus répondit avec insolence Harry. Mais dois-je vous rappelez….

- Potter ! Arrêtons cette discussion. Votre corps me répugne, j'en cauchemarde. Mentit Rogue furieux de ne pas avoir le dessus de la conversation.

- Vos cheveux gras et votre énorme nez aussi… et j'en fait pas toute une histoire. Répliqua avec suffisance Harry.

Petit … impertinent. Sale gosse ! J'aurais du vous…

Rogue commençait à perdre son calme Cependant il ne put finir sa phrase. Mais à sa grande surprise Harry ne lui souriait pas d'un sourire impertinent. Harry tendit le bras vers lui et fit apparaître un mystérieux cristal.

- Désolé je n'ai rien à vous offrir de mieux.

- Je ne savais pas que votre fortune rivalisait avec celle des Weasley ? Un caillou ! Mais devant le regard voilé de son vis-à-vis, il changea de ton et de tactique. Il aurait tout le temps d'être méchant. Je suppose qu'il est particulier.

- En effet. Vous ne pourrez l'utilisez que deux fois. Elle vous permettra pendant deux heures d'être… Disons qu'elle vous rendra aussi puissant que moi.

- Je vous en remercie. Mais qui vous dit que je suis faible et que je cherche la puissance. Répliqua sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Parce que c'est ce que nous cherchons tous.

- Vous aussi ?

Harry eut un sourire ironique, il leva ses mains et le sol se mit à trembler. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et un éclair déchira le ciel. Rogue était aussi effraye que fasciné. Potter semblait méconnaissable ses vêtements commençait à voleter autour d'eux. Il se surprit à penser que Dumbledore était faible. Harry cessa ces manifestations climatiques, et tourna son regard revenu fluorescent vers Rogue.

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé. Prenez soin du cristal, il est une copie d'un des quatres…

Le Survivant se détourna sans un regard en arrière et sans finir sa phrase et sortit des cachots. Rogue resté seul étudia le cristal dans sa main. Il soupira.

- Une compensation plus physique aurait suffit…

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il admirait tout autour de lui comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas changer de tenue au risque d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Dés qu'il l'utilisait il avait droit à une nouvelle tenue tout aussi voyante. Il soupira cela n'allais pas être simple comme si il n'avait pas assez de problème. Il regarda son contrôleur de pouvoir celui-ci était totalement inutile à présent, mais il pouvait toujours permettre de donner le change. Il regarda le ciel, il en déduit qu'il était presque midi donc que c'était normal si il avait faim et que les couloirs n'allaient pas tarder à se remplir. Après manger il avait défense contre les forces du mal deux heures avec sa classe puis deux autres ou ils seront seuls pour la pratique. Remus….

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps les élèves venaient de sortir enfin… ils se contentaient de rester sur le pas de la porte et d'admirer Potter. Harry les ignora, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais malheureusement…

- Harry ?

Une jeune fille brune les cheveux ebourrifé et un garçon roux le fixaient.

- Tu vas bien ? Nous allons manger tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle en lui jetant un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner. Ron en jugeant bon de venir en aide a sa petite amie plaida sa cause.

- Tu nous manques Harry. On s'est inquiété pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Je vais bien, maintenant dégagez.

Hermione commençait légèrement à paniqué, Harry le remarqua à la façon dont elle avait de triturer ses mains, signe de panique. Il remarque alors que tout deux fixaient son front. Il se rappelle alors l'étrange machin qu'il avait au front :

- Ne rêve pas Weasley même en vendant tout ce que tu possèdes jamais tu ne pourras t'acheter quelque chose d'approchant.

Harry passa devant eux. Ron accusa le coup. Le Survivant poursuiva son chemin quand il croisa le regard de Malefoy. Il avait toujours pensé que Malefoy avait de beaux yeux, Harry passa devant lui fixant ces deux orbes grises soudainement l'iris de celle-ci se rétrécirent en fixant un point derrière lui. Harry voulut retourne alarmé par le regarde de Malefoy, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Il fut projeté au loin par une force invisible. Il sentit un liquide chaud coulé le long de sa joue. Il comprit que c'était du sang lorsqu une goutte tomba au sol près de son visage appuyé au sol. Son regard s'assombrit et tourna si brusquement la tête que l'on cru qu'elle allait se détaché de son corps.

De nouveaux un grand bruit ce fit entendre accompagne d'un cri et d'un hurlement.

- Ron !

Hermione se précipitait vers son petit ami lamentablement effondre au sol qui peinait à se lever. Harry se redressa fixant son ex amie relever le rouquin qui apparemment avec du mal à accuser le coup.

- Écoute-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas. Ne m'approche plus et ne me fais plus jamais…mal. Ou je jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Déclara le Brun d'une voix glaciale. Il leur jeta un dernier regard méprisant avant de se détourner.

- Et toi ? tu te crois parfait peut être ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'a ressentit son oncle ? Tu aurais pu le tuer Harry ? Comme tu peux nous tuer tous ? Car tu es incapable de te contrôler ?

Harry sentit sa tête bouillonner. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa magie lui crier d'en finir avec cet idiot qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il pouvait sentir son bracelet lui bruler la peau. Harry s'avança un air de fou au visage, il se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de son ancien meilleur ami.

- Tu ne sais rien ! RIEN ! De ce qui s'est passé. Alors je te conseille de ne plus jamais en parler si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la tête.

Il lui tourna le dos quand il sentit à nouveau projeté en avant. Il fut tellement surpris de l'audace de son ex meilleur ami qui n'avait rien pu faire pour s'en protéger il se trouva coller au mur en face de lui. Lorsqu'il avait heurté le mur, il avait entendu son nez craquer. Il se redressa croisa le regard de Ron debout baguette sortit diriger vers lui le regard déterminé. Harry rit d'un rire qui sonnait faux, qui fit frissonner son adversaire. Quand il eut fini, il passa sa main sur son nez ensanglanté, et dans un bruit sec celui-ci se répara. Harry ne fit que grimacer alors que l'assemblé poussa un petit cri se doutant de la douleur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'avança droit et fier.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Weasley car je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. L'informa Harry un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres. Ces yeux ainsi que l'émeraude à sa torque au front semblaient briller davantage. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione.

- Ron ! Ne fais pas ca ! Rappelle toi nous ne devons pas…

- Laisse-moi, je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami se comporter comme…comme Tu sais qui ! S'écria Ron.

A ces mots le silence ce fit et tous tournèrent leur regard vers Harry, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, tous purent voir que les yeux du Survivant s'étaient assombris et l'un semblait complètement noir. Il croisa le regard d'une élève, et son visage se déforma sous la peur.

- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ca … Murmura Harry.

D'un geste de la main, Ron traversa la fenêtre. Le bruit de la vitre brisée fit hurler les élèves présents ce qui couvrit le cri de Hermione.

- Je suis curieux de voir ou il a atterrit. Et sur ces mots, il transplana.

Tous te monde resta quelque instant surpris, puis tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie, ne pensant plus du tout au déjeuner.

Hermione était encore agenouillé, les larmes coulants de ses yeux. Pour la première fois, elles ne savaient que faire. Il avait expressément demandé de ne faire JAMAIS un sage de cette magie à moins qu'il ne leur en donne l'ordre. Mais Ron était en danger et elle ne reconnaissait plus Harry.

- Sang de Bourbe à ta place je les empêcherai de commettre une erreur.

Elle se tourna vers cette voix et ce fut pour voir Malefoy le regard amusé posé sur elle.

- En empêchant Harry de le tuer, et la belette d'épuiser sa magie, tu leur éviteras à tout deux de souffrir. Dit Drago d'un ton plat comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Je ne peux pas … Murmura-t-elle

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ne t-a donc, pas donné à toi aussi le pouvoir… demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pour…pourquoi tu fais ca ? Demanda Hermione perdu.

- J'ai hâte de voir un combat entre le célèbre trio. Mentit Drago.

Ron s'affala au sol, il eut l'impression que ca colonne venait d'exploser en mille morceaux, heureusement que le vent avait amortit sa chute sinon il serait surement mort. Il gémit quand il se releva pour prendre une potion dans sa poche. Il se sentit aussi mieux, mais ce fut de courte durée. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il croisa les yeux noirs de son ami.

- J'espère que ta potion te rend plus habile car tu va en avoir besoin. Dit celui-ci un sourire qui glaça le sang de Ron.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Le combat n'est pas fini. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas montré cette force que tu as utilisée la première fois que tu m'as attaqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Déclara Ron, sentant qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur en perdant le contrôle tout à l'heure.

- Allons Ron. Je connais ta magie. J'ai senti l'autre…elle était différente similaire à la mienne en fait…

A ces mots Ron ferma les yeux. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Le visage d'Harry s'était déjà déformé par la colère, ses cheveux s'allongèrent les bijoux qu'il portait au front firent apparaitre des pics en argent qui emprisonnèrent sa chevelure en s'enfonçant dans celle-ci. Sa tenue devint verte bouteille les manches étaient fendues tenue par une ficelle de couleur argent de même pour son pantalon, la cape de son uniforme disparu. Ron regarda son ami abasourdi, avant d'être projeté dans l'eau du lac noir.

- Vous avez copié ma magie ! Hurla Harry à s'en déchirer la voix.

Ron venait juste de remonter à la surface que les élèves commençaient à arrivé se mettant à une distance de sécurité.

- Rends les moi ! Cria Harry.

- Non. Crachota Ron en portant une main à son cou.

Harry sourit à ce geste.

- Espèce d'idiot. Harry sortit sa baguette et une énorme vague vint faire disparaitre Ron de sa vue. Il réapparut aussitôt toussant. Donne moi, le réplicateur tout de suite Weasley !

Harry su au regard de Ron qu'il ne lui donnerai pas. Il s'avança jusqu'au lac retira ses gants et posa sa main à la surface de l'eau celle-ci se mi automatiquement à gelé. Ron tenta de se rapprocher du rivage en s'aidant de la force du vent. Mais, ce fut inutile. Harry sut de quoi le collier était l'intermédiaire. Il était tant qu'on lui rende ce qui lui appartenait même si cela avit pris la forme d'une simple pierre grise en forme de goutte. Comme une larme pensa Harry les larmes que je ferais verser à tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir pensât-il . Il sortit sa baguette pour utiliser le sortilège d'attraction pour obtenir l'intermédiaire. Quand, soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il était dans un trou de cinquante mètres de profondeur. Apparemment, Ronald n'était pas le sel à avoir une copie de ces pouvoirs. Il leva les yeux pour voir les yeux noisette de son amie.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ca Harry. Déclara Hermione d'une voix triste.

Harry l'observa, elle avait donc la terre…Ron le vent…mais il restait deux autres éléments qui pouvait bien les posséder ? Dumbledore ? Il allait devoir régler ca et vite.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'arrêter … Murmura Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement des escaliers se creusèrent dans la terre, il monta lentement, nonchalamment. Il s'épousseta en un geste négligent une fois dehors. Tous attendaient l'explosion, tous les élèves présents savaient que ce n'étaient que le calme avant la tempête. Puis quand il eut fini il fixa son regard sur ses deux ex meilleur ami. Hermione qui avait cessé de jeter des sorts de réchauffement sur Ron croisa son regard, elle sursauta et recula et elle trébucha. Tous furent choqués Hermione parut terrifié elle tremblait. Ron se redressa pour la secouer mais ces yeux écarquillés ne réagissaient pas.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu as Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Hurla Ron cette fois en se tournant vers Harry.

- Juste ouvert les yeux. Murmura Harry en s'avançant vers eux.

- C'est Vous ! S'écria soudain Ron. C'est Tu Sais Qui !

A ces mots un mouvement de peur envahit les élèves, certains s'enfuyaient. Ce qui signifiait que son temps était compté le cœur professoral allait bientôt être au courant. Il devait faire vite.

- Non c'est moi, mais …je reconnais que c'est beaucoup plus effrayant de faire face à une personne qu'on croyait connaitre. Finit Harry le visage inexpressif qui en un mouvement de baguette fit léviter ces deux amis ce qui sembla réveillé Hermione. Ils étaient tout deux plus au moins à genoux et était au niveau du visage à Harry.

- Harry ne fait pas ca ! C'est pour ton bien ton corps ne….aaahhh

- Tu devrais économiser ton souffle. Je vais être clair. Je compte bien détruire toute copie de ma magie.

- Ce n'est pas la tienne ! Parviens à articuler Ron en toussant. Tu l'as reçu par hasard quand on à détruit le département des mystères.

- Mon cher Ron tu devrais rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. Répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique. De toute manière vous ne pourriez la maitrisez pleinement et vous ne pourriez jamais l'utiliser contre moi. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir ou sont les deux autres intermédiaires.

- On ne sait pas. Répondit aussitôt Hermione. Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers elle ce qui la frissonner.

- Dommage.

A ces mots Hermione sentit son corps se glacer elle avait peu elle était terrorisé. Généralement cela la rendait que plus déterminé encore mais cette fois elle avait juste peur.

Mais alors que ces yeux était pressés fort attentif et attendant…rien n'arriva.

- Dégage de la Malefoy si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en cendre. S'écria Harry dos à eux tourné vers un Serpentard Blond

- En cendres dis-tu ? Moi ? Déclara Drago en riant.

C'est alors que Harry compris.

- Lucius… ton père…. Il t'a donné l'eau…

- Eh oui Potter je suis le possesseur du troisième réplicateur.

Note de Harry-Gold-Child

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis aussi étonné que vous en fait lol

Mais comme j'avais dit que je n'abandonnais aucune de mes fics il fallait une suite à celle-ci et la voila.

Encore désolé pour cet énorme et même gigantesque retard !

J'espère que vous m'excuserez et que ce chapitre vous as plu n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impression si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol

Gros Bisous


End file.
